


As If They'd Always Known Each Other

by shadowssuitme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fic Exchange, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowssuitme/pseuds/shadowssuitme
Summary: Written for the LL(H) fic exchange.  A series of vignettes set during ANH.  Prince Luke Organa doesn't know how to talk to girls.





	As If They'd Always Known Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyNaberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNaberrie/gifts).



When he first saw her, he found himself blurting, “You're beautiful.”

Prince Luke Organa was a surprisingly inept politician at times. While his compassion, love of arguing, and fierce self-righteousness made him a hearty and gifted debater and advocate of causes, his father had always tried, so very, very hard, to get him to stop saying things as soon as they jumped into his head. It had never worked.

So when the tiny stromtrooper pulled off his—or, apparently, her—helmet to reveal a young woman with her shoulder-length, sun-streaked chestnut hair in disarray, her deep brown eyes flashing with fury, her face flushed, he just went ahead and said it, because it was so very, very true.

The girl furrowed her brow. “I'm Leia Skywalker.” She tossed him a blaster, which Luke caught easily. “Do you want to be rescued?”

Luke nodded dumbly.

“Then come on!” She ran out of the cell, and Luke followed.

“You're who?” Luke called over the blaster fire, as soon as he could put a thought together.

“I'm here to rescue you. I got your message!”

“Did you bring General Kenobi?”

“Yeah, and the droid.”

Luke sighed in relief, before realizing that means that they were all on the Death Star, now. Their most valuable assets behind enemy lines. He shook his head, making brief eye contact with what looked like a Corellian spacer and a Wookiee. The human's gaze only rested on Luke's for a moment before returning his attention to the task at hand. “You know how to fire that thing, Your Highness?”

Luke swallowed. He wasn't used to having to actually fire on anyone. “Yes—“

“Then do it, or get back in your cell!”

Luke was also not used to being ordered around by scoundrels. “When you came in here,” he asked, a angry edge to his voice, “Did you have a plan for getting out?”

“She's the brains, kid,” Han said, shrugging at the girl, who was taking out stormtroopers with ease.

Glancing over her shoulder at Luke, Leia pursed her lips, then fired at the bulkhead, shattering the grate over a garbage shoot. “Into the garbage shoot, Your Highness!” she shouted to Luke, throwing herself through their new escape route.

Han and the Prince could only glance at each other in astonishment. “Wonderful girl,” Han growled. “Either I'm gonna kill her, or I'm beginning to like her.”

Luke swallowed, jealously wondering how well the two knew each other, then followed her down the shoot.

Down in the garbage room, Leia tried blasting through the doors, sending bolts ricocheting around dangerously. Luke grabbed her and shielded her body with his, stepping away to a respectful distance as soon as the bolts died. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“No, it's okay. Thanks,” Leia said, letting out a breath.

“Who are you?” the boy asked, looking at her, her small, round face, her tan and freckles—clearly, she'd been out in the sun quite a bit. A laborer from a warm climate, probably. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

She wasn't as interested in looking at him as she was in finding a way out. “I'm Leia Skywalker,” she repeated. “My aunt and uncle bought your droids from Jawas on Tatooine, and it happened I knew Ben.”

“Ben?”

“General Kenobi.”

“Oh.” Something about her unnerved Luke, and, his voice low, he stepped closer to her. “Do we know each other?” It was completely uncanny. It was as if they'd always known each other.

Leia scoffed. “Nice try.”

“No, it's...it's not a line,” he said calmly, but, unable to figure it out, he let it go, just before Han and Chewie came crashing from above.

When Han tried to blast through the door, Luke shouted, “No, wait—“ The bolts ricocheted and died, while Luke covered Leia again, even though she was the one wearing armor. “Will you forget it? She already tried it, it's magnetically sealed!” He tried his best to say it calmly, but his tone escalated of its own accord.

“You're gonna get us all killed!” Leia shouted to Han, and Luke could tell they'd already been arguing, and he felt a pang of jealousy. If they were close enough to fight like this, maybe they were lovers.

“The garbage shoot was your plan, sister. How are we supposed to get out? What an incredible smell you've discovered!”

“I didn't know the doors would be sealed!”

“Everyone calm down,” Luke said evenly over the others. “We need to think of a way to get out of here. I mean, we're alive, and we're safe for now. It could be worse.”

Just as he said it, an ominous sound reverberated though the compartment, and Luke swallowed. It sounded like a dianoga, a tentacled creature that found its way into sewers and other spaces full of water and garbage and liquid waste.

“It's worse,” the spacer grumbled.

“There's something alive in here,” Leia breathed.

“Leia,” Luke said firmly, “What do we do?” She was the brains, and he trusted her to get them out. He just needed her to focus.

Something passed between them, then, as their eyes met—an exchange of energy, power, intention. He felt suddenly stronger, and wondered if she did, as well. By the look on her face, in those big, dark eyes, she did sense it. He saw her swallow and lick her lips, and her eyes kept contact with his as she pulled her comlink off her belt. “Threepio,” she said into it, her eyes still meeting his, “See-Threepio, do you read me?”

“Mistress Leia!” came the voice on the other end. “We read you.”

“Open the doors on garbage room...where are we—?”

Luke read her the number off the door, and it was only a moment before they were out in the corridor again.

 

At long last, as they rocketed away from the Death Star, Luke looked around the strange little freighter, its yellowed walls, its scuffed floor, the miraculously intact R2 unit, and yet, he found himself unable to think about anything but Alderaan, and he collapsed at a little round game table. Watching him, Leia wrapped something around his shoulders, a brown blanket, maybe, rubbing his back gently.

“I'm all right,” Luke said softly.

“You lost your whole world,” she began, but Luke cut her off.

“You lost your teacher, General Kenobi,” he said.

Leia shook her head, her beautiful hair swinging, and Luke wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. “This isn't about who's more entitled to grief.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

Sighing at her touch, Luke nuzzled her a little. “You feel it, too, don't you?”

He could tell she didn't want to admit it. Maybe she wasn't used to talking about her feelings. Maybe whatever poor farming community she came from was all business. “I feel something,” she said.

“I feel like I know you. Like I knew you a long time ago.”

“I know.”

Han interrupted them, saying, “Come on, sweetheart, we're not out of this yet,” and Leia ran to help Han with the guns.

 

They made it away, and the jump to Yavin was to take them all day and night. “You two take the crew bunks,” Han told the two young people, tossing them some blankets. “Me and Chewie got our own rooms.” He smirked at the farm girl, making Luke's blood rise. “'Les you feel like bunkin' with me?” he asked Leia.

She only answered by scowling, walking evenly away to the crew bunks.

“She's got a lotta spirit,” the smuggler joked to Luke, nudging him. “What do you think? You think a sweet little country girl, and a guy like me—”

“No,” Luke said firmly, looking at Han pointedly, following Leia. “And I think you should take no for an answer.”

When he entered the crew quarters, finding Leia making up her bed, she sighed and said, “He's not trying to fuck you, too, is he?”

“No, I don't think so....” Luke answered softly, watching her, her nervous energy, her movements punctuated by aggression. He sat on the bunk across from hers. “Honestly, I think he's trying to upset you more than to actually get you to...be intimate with him. Where'd you find him?”

“Mos Eisley.”

He had no idea what that was. “I thought you were...um...friends....”

She scoffed loudly. “Hardly. We hired him to take us to Alderaan.” Finishing smoothing the blanket, Leia looked up at him, into his sad eyes. “Oh. Sorry.”

It stabbed, but what was he supposed to say? “It's okay.” Her poncho was still around his shoulders over his white silk tunic, and he slid it off, handing it back to her. “Here—”

“No, you...you need it more than I do.” She smiled sadly, sitting next to him. “My aunt made it for me. It's sort of...comforting.”

He could hear it in her voice, see it, almost. “You lost her. Recently.”

Leia nodded. “How'd you know?”

“I don't....” Laughing at himself, he shook his head. “I don't know.” Sobering, he wrapped the poncho around both of them. “We can share it.” And it felt so wonderful to be close to her, so familiar, like he'd been searching for her every moment of his life, missing her, feeling her absence in everything. His lips grazed her temple and his heart pounded.

Her arms went around his waist. “I'm..I'm married,” she murmured into his chest. “To a boy from home. He's an Imperial officer, now, but he went AWOL...I may never see him again.”

He appreciated her telling him, but it seemed incidental, unless she was telling him she wanted him to disengage. “I feel like I was born to be close to you,” he whispered, swept up in the heat passing between them.

“So do I,” she admitted, looking up at him again, then pulling him in for a kiss.

They made love with the passion of awkward adolescence and the fire of confidence in destiny. It wasn't either of their first times, but it felt like it, and the intensity of their union was unlike anything Luke had ever experienced or heard or read about. Inside of this farm girl, he felt as if he could feel everything she felt, like the two of them together merged into a whole greater than the sum of the individuals. They came together without even trying, gasping each others names, holding each other close, tears streaming from their eyes.

“Who are you?” Luke managed to breathe with a slight laugh as they basked in the afterglow, her tiny body still draped over his. “Why do I know you?”

The girl raised her head to look at him, her round, dark eyes burning with love and with fierce individualism. “I just meant to rescue you,” she laughed.

Trailing his hands over her tanned arms, her pale breasts, her narrow waist, Luke felt confident that she had rescued him in more ways than one.


End file.
